Computing systems often include one or more host computers (hosts) for processing data and running application programs, direct access storage devices (DASDs) for storing data, and a storage controller for controlling the transfer of data between the hosts and the DASD. Storage controllers, also referred to as control units or storage directors, manage access to a storage space that often comprises numerous hard disk drives. Hosts may communicate Input/Output (I/O) requests to the storage space through the storage controller.
To maintain availability in the event of a failure, many storage controllers provide redundant hardware clusters. Each hardware cluster comprises a processor complex, cache, nonvolatile storage (NVS), and separate power supplies. The NVS in one cluster backs up write data from the cache in the other cluster so that if one cluster fails, the write data in the cache of the failed cluster is stored in the NVS of the surviving cluster. After a cluster fails, all I/O requests would be directed to the surviving cluster. When both clusters are available, each cluster may be assigned to handle I/O requests for specific logical storage devices configured within the physical storage devices.
It is necessary to periodically update the software on each of the clusters of the storage controllers. Multiple hardware devices within each of the clusters may need software updates resulting in a complicated and time consuming process. This process is typically done manually by qualified service personnel. When problems are encountered during the update process the service personnel may have to perform repair actions and then start over with the software update process. This adds further to the time to update the software and may contribute to increased downtime for the storage controller. There is a need for an automated system to update LIC software on storage controllers.